Destruction in your Eyes
by Milla Maxwell
Summary: Reingelegt von seiner Schwester landet Luther in der Eternal Sphere, ohne eine Möglichkeit aus eigener Kraft wieder heraus zu kommen. Doch sein Verschwinden bleibt nicht unbeobachtet. Eine Konkurenzfirma will die Sphere Company übernehmen und nur er könnte das Unvermeidliche verhindern, doch will er das wirklich? Schließlich wollte er diese Welt selbst zerstören...
1. Prolog

Prolog

„Luther! Kannst du es dir nicht noch einmal überlegen? Bedenke, wie viel Arbeit du in dieses Projekt gesteckt hast, und jetzt willst du einfach alles über den Haufen werfen?!"

„Du kannst mich nicht mehr umstimmen Blair. Ich habe eine Entscheidung getroffen und niemand hat das Recht diese in Frage zu stellen."

Verärgert saß Luther hinter seinem Schreibtisch und versuchte nun seit einer guten halben Stunde seine Schwester erfolglos herauszuwerfen. Was bildete sie sich ein, schließlich war er der Boss von Sphere und nicht sie.

„Vor was hast du solche Angst, Luther?"

„Mach dich nicht lächerlich! Warum sollte ich vor ein paar Daten Angst haben."

Er hatte vor nichts und niemandem Angst, er konnte es nur nicht leiden, wenn er die Kontrolle über etwas verlor.

„Wie kann ich dich nur dazu bringen, es dir noch mal anders zu überlegen?"

„Gar nicht."

Er würde nicht klein bei geben, nicht jetzt wo er so lange mit ihr diskutiert hatte.

„Dann bleibt mir wohl keine andere Wahl..." murmelte seine Schwester und bevor er überhaupt reagieren konnte, hatte sie auch schon eine kleine Apparatur vor seine Nase geschoben und einen Tastencode eingegeben.

„Was hast du...?"

Doch weiter kam er nicht, als sei Körper sich plötzlich aufzulösen begann und er in die Dunkelheit gezogen wurde.

VERBINDUNG MIT ETERNAL SPHERE ERFOLGREICH.

Informierte ihn eine freundlich Computerstimme und kurz darauf befand er sich in einem gut gekühlten Hotelzimmer. Er wusste sofort wo er sich befand, da er an diesem Planeten mitgearbeitet hatte.

Hyda 4, eine Art Urlaubsresort...

„Clair!" brüllte er und promt kam die Antwort: „Ich höre dich sehr gut Luther, du brauchst nicht so zu schreien."

„Was soll das hier?! Was hast du mit mir gemacht?!"

„Kurz gesagt: Ich habe dich mit einer neuen Erfindung, die dir noch nicht vorgestellt wurde, in die Eternal Sphere transportiert.

Anders als unsere normalen Teleporter, wird hier auch der Körper digitalisiert. Eigentlich war geplant, hier durch ein realistischeres Spielgefühl zu schaffen. Leider kamst du dann auf die wahnwitzige Idee, sämtlich Server zu zerstören, weswegen ich mich gezwungen sah, ihn etwas zu zweckendfremden."

„Blair! Das ist nicht witzig! Lass mich hier sofort wieder raus!"

„Tut mir leid, aber das kann ich nicht tun."

„Blair!"

Aber auf eine Antwort wartete er vergebens, sie hatte sich ausgeloggt.

„Das gibt es doch nicht!"

Er war fuchsteufelswild. Wie konnte sie es wagen, ihn so hinterhältig reinzulegen?!

Und jetzt saß er hier auch noch fest, gestrandet in seiner eigenen Kreation, ohne eine Chance sobald hier wieder herausgeholt zu werden.

Frustriert ließ er sich auf das Bett fallen, er wusste, dass es nicht sonderlich viel half, wenn er sich unnötig aufregte, aber er fühlte sich wirklich hintergangen. Und dann auch noch von seiner eigenen Schwester...

„Warte nur Blair, sollte ich hier jemals rauskommen, wirst du dir wünschen niemals geboren wurden zu sein..."


	2. Kapitel 1: Game Start

Kapitel 1: Game Start

Luther hatte seine Fassung wiedergefunden und lümmelte nun auf dem Bett in seinem Hotelzimmer herum. Die letzten zwei Stunden hatte er mit nachdenken verbracht und hatte sich, wenn auch nur mit Mühe, mit dem Gedanken angefreundet, dass er wohl für eine Weile in diesem Spiel gefangen sein würde.

Wenigstens war Blair so nachsichtig gewesen, dass sie ihn in ein Hotel einquartiert und nicht mitten im Nirgendwo ausgesetzt hatte.

Wie er schnell herausfand, besaß er immer noch seinen Administrator-Status und konnte, wenn auch nur noch geringfügig, dass System beeinflussen. Was er auch gleich nutzte, um hier nicht unnötig in Schwierigkeiten zu geraten, in dem er sich als Gast eintrug, damit das Hotelpersonal keine Unnötigen Fragen stellte, wie er hier rein gekommen war.

Allerdings war er in seiner Nachforschung noch kein Stück weiter gekommen. Wenn das so weiterging, würde er hier noch auf ewig festhängen...

Nicht, dass ihn dieses Urlaubsfeeling stören würde, aber immerhin war er der Leiter einer ganzen Firma und hatte somit einiges an Verantwortung zu tragen, da konnte man nicht einfach ungefragt für unbestimmte Zeit frei machen.

Das beste war es wohl, wenn er einfach mit dem nächsten Shuttle von hier verschwand und dann versuchte, mit der nächsten Möglichkeit, die sich ergab, zum Planeten Styx zu reisen. Von da aus wäre es dann ein leichtes, wieder in die reale Welt zurück zu gelangen.

Außer natürlich, seine Schwester macht ihm wieder einen Strich durch die Rechnung...

"Warum musste ich gerade die verrückte kleine Schwester abbekommen..."

Er hoffte, dass sie das gehört hatte.

Da rumsitzen alleine leider nicht dazu führte, dass sich Probleme lösten, entschied er sich, dieses Resort ein wenig mehr in Augenschein zu nehmen. Er kannte zwar jeden Winkel, aber ihn interessierte inzwischen schon ein wenig, wie die NPC´s miteinander kommunizierten.

Ihn würde es nicht wundern, wenn Blair jeden seiner Schritte beobachten würde, aber jetzt wollte er sie einfach mal ignorieren.

Zentralhalle war mehr los, als er erwartet hatte.

Überall tummelten sich Leute und absolut überhaupt nichts, machte den Anschein, als ob hier irgendetwas vorprogrammiert wurde. Fast wie im wahren Leben, dachte sich Luther, verwarf diesen Gedanken aber schnell wieder, schließlich waren dies hier nur Daten und nichts weiter.

„Komm schon Sophia...Es tut mir leid OK? Warum gehen wir nicht ein wenig an den Strand."

„Dort war ich schon! Und ich habe mich sehr gut ohne dich amüsiert!"

Luther wollte die zwei Streithälse eigentlich ignorieren, aber als er an ihnen vorbeischritt, hatte er plötzlich ein seltsames Gefühl in ihrer Gegenwart.

Etwas war anders an ihnen, aber konnte einfach nicht sagen was...

Er entschied sich, das Geschehen aus sicherer Entfernung zu beobachten und setzte sich etwas abseits auf eine der Bänke.

Die Gesichtszüge des Jungen kamen ihm sehr bekannt vor, und das lag mit Sicherheit nicht daran, dass er ihm so ähnlich sah. Er hatte jemanden, der noch ein bisschen älter war, als dieser Junge, schon einmal gesehen. Aber woher...?

...

...

!

Jetzt wusste er es wieder!

Robert Leingod, war, so glaubte er, der Name gewesen. Dieser Wissenschaftler, besser gesagt deffekter NPC, der es gewagt hatte, sich ihm in den Weg zu stellen. Aufhalten wollte er ihn...Ts, was für ein Unsinn...

Und das dort drüben müsste dann sein Sohn sein. Er wusste nicht warum, aber er wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass dieser Junge etwas mit dem Plan zu tun hatte.

Vielleicht wäre es doch besser, ihn im Auge zu behalten. Wenigstens, bis er sicher gehen konnte, dass von ihm keine Gefahr ausging.

Fragte sich nur noch, wie er es am besten anstellen sollte, um sein Vertrauen zu gewinnen...

„Komm schon Sophia, nur ein einziges Spiel. Ich verspreche, dass es dir Spaß machen wird."

Er versuchte wohl immer noch, seine kleine Freundin davon zu überzeugen, eine Runde in dem Kampfsymulator mitzumachen. Und plötzlich hatte er die Idee, wie er es anstellen musste.

Zielstrebig ging er auf die beiden zu, die gerade in einen der Räume gehen wollten.

„Entschuldigt, ich hab gerade mitbekommen, dass ihr eine Runde spielen wollt und da ich gerade die selbe Idee hatte, wollte ich fragen, ob ich mich euch anschließen kann?"

Er setzte sein freundlichstes Gesicht auf und hoffte, dass sie es ihm auch abkauften.

„Noch so ein Verrückter..." hörte er das Mädchen murmeln, riss sich aber zusammen und wartete geduldig auf die Antwort des Jungen.

„Warum eigentlich nicht," antwortete dieser, „Umso mehr Leute wir sind, desto mehr Spaß macht es auch."

Der Junge reichte ihm die Hand.

„Ich bin Fayt und das ist Sophia."

„Luther," stellte er sich vor. Es gab keinen Grund, einen Decknamen zu verwenden, schließlich sollte es niemanden geben, der ihn hier erkennen könnte.

„Na dann Luther, zeig uns was du kannst!"

Diese Aufforderung musste man ihm nicht zweimal gegen. Oh, er würde es ihnen zeigen…


	3. Kapitel 2: Getting the hell out of here!

Kapitel 2: Getting the hell out of here!

Der Kampfsymulator war schon eine feine Sache.

Es bot eine gute Möglichkeit, seine Fähigkeiten zu testen. Wo er erfreut feststellen konnte, dass er sich noch immer auf dem Level befand, den er als Administrator inne hielt.

Fayt war darüber besonders beeindruckt und wollte sofort erfahren, wie er trainierte, bevor sie jedoch dazu kamen, wurde sie von einer Meldung unterbrochen:

 _Dies ist ein Notfall. Hyda IV befindet sich in diesem Moment unter Beschuss von nichtidentifizierten Raumschiffen. Alle Zivilisten sollten den Anweisungen Folge leisten und sofortige Evakuierungsmaßnahmen einleiten_

„Ein Angriff?! Warum sollten sie das tun?!" rief Sophia erschrocken, als die Nachricht wiederholt wurde.

„Keine Ahnung, aber wir sollten schleunigst meine Eltern finden! Hoffentlich ist ihnen nichts passiert!"

Ohne auch nur weiter auf Luther zu achten, rannten die beiden los.

„Tch, das ist ja wieder mal typisch. Ist das auch einer deiner Scherze, Blair?"

Doch auf eine Antwort wartete er vergebens. Legte es seine Schwester jetzt wirklich darauf an, dass er hier drauf ging?

Jedenfalls konnte er nicht hier bleiben, außer er wollte es wirklich darauf anlegen, ein leichtes Ziel abzugeben. Die Angreifer würden sicherlich nicht lange brauchen, bis sie diesen Ort eingenommen hatten und dann wollte er nicht mehr hier sein, auch wenn sie sicherlich keine große Gefahr für ihn darstellten, aber er wollte diesbezüglich kein Risiko eingehen.

So schnell er konnte, schloss er sich den anderen Flüchtlingen an und beobachtete mit größtem Interesse, die Evakuierung und wie sich die Leute gegenseitig dabei unterstützten. Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet.

Er hatte eher vermutet, dass sie nur an sich selbst denken und die anderen ihrem Schicksal überlassen würden.

So konnte man sich täuschen...

Nicht, dass sich seine Meinung über die NPCs deswegen geändert hatte, sie bestätigte nur, dass er wirklich gute Arbeit bei der Programmierung geleistet hatte. Aus einiger Entfernung konnte er Fayt und seine Familie beobachten. Sie schienen über etwas zu streiten und die beiden Kinder wurden losgeschickt, während die Eltern zurückblieben. Um sich wohl den Angreifern entgegenzustellen. Was vollkommen albern war, waren sie doch vollkommen unbewaffnet.

Die Modelle der feindlichen Truppen sagten ihm jedoch nichts und mussten wohl von einem der anderen Mitarbeiter erstellt worden sein...

Liebend gerne wäre er noch geblieben, um das Spektakel mitanzusehen, aber wurde von den Wachen zurückgedrängt und so blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als den anderen zu folgen. Weit kam er jedoch nicht, denn nur ein paar Meter weiter wurde sein Weg von einer Gruppe spinnenähnlicher Roboter abgeschnitten. Etwas genervt generierte er sich seinen Speer und machte mit ihnen kurzen Prozess. Wie sie es überhaupt wagen konnten, ihn anzugreifen.

Keine Herausforderung, auf die man weiter eingehen musste.

Ein Stückchen weiter traf er wieder auf Fayt und Sophia, die von einer kleineren Gruppe eingekreist waren und ihr möglichstes taten, sie abzuwehren.

Eigentlich hätte es ihm egal sein sein sollen, aber am Ende griff er doch ein und half ihnen aus ihrer Misere. „Luther!" rief Fayt und schien sichtlich erleichtert über sein plötzliches Auftauchen zu sein.

Zusammen machten sie kurzen Prozess mit den Angreifern, wo sie kurze Zeit später von einer Zirkusgruppe unterstützt wurden, die Fayt ziemlich gut zu kennen schien.

Luther war das jedoch egal, er hatte nicht vor, mit ihnen Freundschaft zu schließen und was deswegen auch erleichtert, als sie ihren Weg zu den Teleportern fortsetzten, die sie ohne Umwege in die Sicherheitsbunker brachten.

Doch lange war ihr Aufenthalt nicht...

Nur wenige Stunden später wurden sie auf ein Schiff, das den Namen Helre trug transportiert.

Dort wurden sie von einem der Mitarbeiter begrüßt und konnten sich danach frei auf dem Schiff bewegen.

Luther nutzte die Chance und kapselte sich von den anderen ab, um ein bisschen Zeit für sich zu haben. Die letzten Ereignisse hatten seinem ruhigen Leben ziemlich zugesetzt und er brauchte einfach einen Moment, um in Ruhe nachzudenken.

Neben ihm flogen die Sterne vorbei und erinnerten ihn daran, dass so gut wie alle von ihnen aus seiner Hand stammten. So viele Welten...

Und nur ein Knopfdruck reichte aus, um sie alle wieder zu vernichten.

Doch dies würde nicht funktionieren, solange er in seiner eigenen Creation festsaß. Er musste hier raus und zwar schnell.

Und was war eigentlich mit Blair?

Sie hatte sich nun schon seit einiger Zeit mehr bei ihm gemeldet und fragte sich zurecht, was sie wohl gerade machte. Und ob sie ihn noch immer beobachtete. Zuzutrauen wäre es ihr.

Wenn er ihr wieder gegenüberstehen würde, würde sie ihre Aktion bereuen, dafür würde er sorgen.

Er konnte nur hoffen, dass es nicht noch zu weiteren Problemen kam, denn das konnte er wirklich nicht gebrauchen.

Aber wahrscheinlich würde sich dieser Wunsch nicht erfüllen...

Genauso wie alles andere. So wie es momentan aussah, würde er hier sterben, bevor er überhaupt die Chance hatte, hier herauszukommen.


	4. Kapitel 3: Close Call

Kapitel 3: Close Call

Langsam ging es Luther auf die Nerven...

Er hatte sich erst ein paar Minuten vorher hingelegt, um ein kleines Nickerchen zu machen, als der ohrenbetäubende Lärm des Sicherheitssystems ihn hochschrecken ließ.

Wie es aussah, hatten ihre Verfolger noch nicht aufgegeben und attakierten nun auch dieses Schiff.

Trotz der ruhigen Stimme des Captains herrschte heilloses Chaos auf den Fluren, als die Leute versuchten, auf dem schnellsten Weg die Fluchtkapseln zu erreichen.

Auch er musste sich beeilen, wollte er noch eine erwischen.

Wo waren nur Fayt und die anderen?

Es ging ihn zwar nichts an, aber er machte sich schon ein wenig Sorgen um sie. So gesehen waren sie noch Kinder, auch wenn sie nicht wirklich existerten...

Und wahrscheinlich waren sie der Schlüssel, damit er endlich wieder hier heraus kam.

Das war es doch, was Blair unbedingt wollte, dass er sich mit seiner eigenen Schöpung anfreundete.

„Ich seh schon, dass ich das bereuen werde..."

Schnell wechselte er in die entgegengesetzte Richtung und machte sich auf die Suche.

Er bezweifelte, dass sie schon von diesem Schiff geflohen waren...

Er brauchte nicht lange, bis er sie aufgespürt hatte.

Sie standen an einem der größeren Fenster und beobachteten, wie immer mehr der Schilde durch den pausenlosen Angriff zusammenbrachen.

„Was steht ihr hier noch rum!" rief er von der anderen Seite des Raumes, „Wir müssen hier schnellstmöglich verschwinden!"

Er dachte schon, das sie ihn nicht gehört hatten und wollte nochmal rufen, als sie sich endlich in Bewegung setzten.

Erleichtert lief Luther neben den beiden her. Endlich konnten sie verschwinden. Hoffentlich war es noch nicht zu spät...

Bei den Fluchtkapseln hatte sich eine lange Schlange gebildet, aber diese löste sich schneller auf, als sie vermutet hatten und eh sie sich versahen, waren sie auch schon an der Reihe.

Bei Sophia musste Fayt zwar noch ein wenig Überzeugungsarbeit leisten, aber schließlich stieg sie in ihre Kapsel.

Luther hatte in der Zeit die nötigen Vorbereitungen für den Start getroffen und hatte nur darauf gewartet, dass auch Fayt seine Kapsel betreten hatte, bevor er sie startete.

Es war ein holpriger Start und er konnte wohl von Glück reden, dass er es unbeschadet dort raus geschafft hatte. Dies wurde ihm besonders bewusst, als er das Ausmaß der ganzen Katastrophe im ganzen sah.

Das komplette Schiff war von den feindlichen Truppen eingekreist worden und war wohl nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis es in seine Einzelteile zerlegt wurde. In etwas weiterer Entfernung sah er die Kapseln von Fayt und Sophia. Wie es schien hatten auch sie es noch rechtzeitig raus geschafft.

Schnell hackte er sich in das Computersystem und synchronisierte seinen Boardcomputer mit dem von Fayt. Das Mädchen war ihm egal, aber er musste diesen Jungen im Auge behalten. Und das ging am besten, wenn er ihm auf Schritt und Tritt verfolgt. Er würde darauf warten, dass er einen Fehler machte und dann würde er zuschlagen.

Für´s erste, konnte er jedoch nur warten. Wer wusste schon, wie lange sie unterwegs sein würden und in dieser Zeit konnte er sich auch ein kleines Nickerchen gönnen.

Denn das hier würden sicherlich nicht die letzten Schwierigkeiten gewesen sein, in die der Junge ihn gebracht hatte und dann würde er all seine Kräfte brauchen.

Es kam ihm wie eine Ewigkeit vor, bis die Computerstimme ihn darauf aufmerksam machte, dass sie sich im Landeanflug auf einen unterentwickelten Planeten befanden.

Vanguard III

Der Name sagte ihm nichts, aber wenigstens würde er endlich wieder etwas frische Luft schnappen können.

Er hasste es auf solch engen Raum eingesperrt zu sein. Noch so eine Sache, für die seine Schwester bezahlen würde...

Die Landung war etwas holprig und er war dankbar, als er endlich aus der Fluchtkapsel heraus kam, um sich ein wenig zu strecken.

Auf diesem Planeten herrschte ein angenehmes Klima und ersparte es ihm, sich noch wäremere Kleidung beschaffen zu müssen.

Trotzdem war es sicherlich eine gute Idee, wenn er sich nicht unbewaffnet auf den Weg machte.

Wer wusste schon, was ihm hier alles über den Weg laufen würde.

Als erstes galt es jedoch erst einmal Fayt zu finden. Seine Kapsel war hier ganz in der Nähe gelandet, aber er bezweifelte, dass der Junge noch dort war.

Wahrscheinlich hatte er sich längst auf den Weg in das nächste Dorf gemacht und so blieb ihn nichts anderes übrig, als ihm zu folgen und zu hoffen, dass er sich nicht schon wieder in irgendwelche Schwierigkeiten gestürzt hatte.

Lange brauchte er nach nach ihm jedoch nicht zu suchen. Sein blauer Schopf ließ ihn wirklich überall herausstechen. Doch wirklich gut sah er nicht aus.

Er konnte sich kaum noch auf den Beinen halten und schien nichts in seiner Umgebung mehr zu beachten.

In diesem Moment wäre er ein leichtes Ziel...

Und dann brach Fayt zusammen.


	5. Kapitel 4: The Music Box

Kapitel 4: The Music Box

Der Junge war ein größerer Idiot, als er vermutet hatte.

Er hatte es doch tatsächlich geschafft, sich soweit zu verausaben, dass er noch nicht einmal den kurzen Weg bis in die Stadt geschafft hatte.

Er hätte ihn am liebsten einfach dort liegen gelassen, aber er hatte das nagende Gefühl, dass Blair, soweit sie das hier beobachtete, ihn nicht einfach so gehen lassen würde...

Und schließlich war es immer noch seine Aufgabe, ihn in einem fairen Kampf zu erledigen.

„Du schuldest mir was..." murmelte er genervt und hievte ihn hoch.

Überraschenderweise war Fayt leichter als angenommen, was die ganze Sache doch um einiges erleichterte. Er erreichte das kleine Dorf in kürzester Zeit, wo er auch schon von einem kleinen Jungen erwartet wurde.

„Was ist passiert? Geht es ihm gut"

Luther kam gar nicht dazu, ihm zu antworten, als er auch schon in eine der Häuser geschoben wurde, wo man ihm bedeutete, Fayt in eines der Betten zu legen.

Außer dem Jungen schien nur noch seine kleine Schwester dort zu wohnen.

Ob das jedoch ein gutes Zeichen war, wusste er nicht.

Da Fayt wohl noch eine Weile brauchen würde, um wieder zu sich zu kommen, hatte er etwas Zeit, sich hier einmal umzuschauen. Doch wie ihm kurz darauf auffiel, gab es hier nicht wirklich viel zu sehen. Das Dorf wirkte eher wie eine Geisterstadt, kaum jemand war auf der Straße unterwegs und die, die es waren, funkelten ihn nur misstrauisch an.

Wahrscheinlich war es das beste, wenn sie nicht zu lange hier verweilten. Im schlimmsten Fall würde man sie im Schlaf ermorden und darauf konnte er wirklich verzichten…

Gelangweilt, ging er wieder zurück ins Haus, wo bereits ein hellwacher Fayt auf ihn wartete.

„Luther? Was machst du hier?" fragte er verwirrt, als er ihn erblickte.

„Er hat dich hierher gebracht," sprach der kleine Junge.

„Da hatten wir wohl den gleichen Gedanken," scherzte Luther. Das letzte was er brauchte war es, dass der Junge dahinter kam, dass er ihm gefolgt war.

„Ich schätze ich habe wirklich Glück gehabt…Danke Luther."

„Keine Ursache."

Dann wurde er ernster.

„Wir müssen miteinander reden. Unter vier Augen, wenn du verstehst…"

Luther willigte ein, auch wenn er sich nicht sicher war, worum es ging.

„Entschuldigt ihr uns kurz?"

Damit verließen die beiden das Haus.

„Luther, ich möchte den beiden helfen," sagte Fayt dann.

„Du weißt, dass du ihnen ihre Eltern nicht wiederbringen kannst?"

Fayt schüttelte den Kopf: „Das meine ich nicht. Ich weiß, dass es nicht viel ist, aber sie hatten von ihren Eltern eine Spieluhr vererbt bekommen, doch diese ist jetzt kaputt. Ich will sie reparieren, aber ich glaube, dass ich dafür deine Hilfe brauche."

„Meine?"

„Irgendsoein Typ, Norton, scheint die Leute hier in Angst und Schrecken zu versetzen. Und ich glaube nicht, dass ich es alleine mit ihm und seiner Bande aufnehmen kann, sollte ich ihnen über den Weg laufen."

„Ich schätze, ich kann dir das nicht ausreden?"

„Nein," grinste Fayt. Eigentlich sollte sich der Junge mehr Sorgen darum machen, wie sie wieder von diesem Planeten herunterkamen, als sich um die Belange dieser Hinterwäldler zu kümmern.

Und jetzt hatte er ihn auch noch mit hineingezogen…

„Also gut, aber wenn wir das erledigt haben, kümmern wir uns wieder um unsere eigenen Probleme, okay?"

„Verstanden."

Ein Handschlag besiegelte ihre Zusammenarbeit. Und sie machten sich auf den Weg.

Als sie Fayt´s Rettungskapsel erreicht hatten, mussten sie sich jedoch auf eine böse Überraschung gefasst machen, denn von dieser war nicht mehr sonderlich viel übrig.

„Ich würde sagen, hier hat jemand sehr saubere Arbeit geleistet. Alle wichtigen Teile wurden ausgebaut," bemerkte Luther, als er es sich aus der Nähe ansah.

„Aber wer könnte das getan haben? Die Leute hier wissen doch gar nicht, was das ist. Es würde mehr Sinn machen, wenn sie es einfach zerstört hätten…"

„Ich schätze mal, dass wir nicht die einzigsten hier sind, die auf diesem Planeten gestranden sind," sprach Luther mehr zu sich selbst, als zu Fayt.

„Was ist mit deiner Kapsel?" fragte Fayt dann.

„Sie ist hier in der Nähe gelandet, aber ich bezweifle, dass sie noch ganz ist…"

„Lass uns trotzdem nachschauen!"

Gesagt, getan.

Luther führte Fayt durch durch das kleine Wäldchen zu seiner Landestelle, doch auch hier bot sich ihnen das gleiche Bild.

„Unfassbar…" sagte Fayt.

„Sie müssen in dem Moment angefangen haben, als wir gegangen waren…Ziemlich dreist…"

„Und jetzt? Ich hatte es den beiden versprochen…"

„Jedenfalls bringt es nicht viel, wenn wir hier stehen bleiben. Lass uns ersteinmal zurückgehen. Vielleicht gibt es eine Möglichkeit, unsere Teile wieder zurück zu kriegen."

Luther war nicht sonderlich gut, wenn es darum ging, jemanden aufzumuntern, aber bei Fayt schien es zu funktionieren.

„Du hast recht. Ich sollte aufhören immer gleich aufzugeben…"


	6. Kapitel 5: Norton s Hideout

Kapitel 5: Norton´s Hideout

Als sie zurückkamen, wurden sie stürmisch von Meena, dem kleinen Mädchen, begrüßt.

Sie war etwas enttäuscht, als sie hörte, dass die Reparatur der Spieluhr noch etwas länger dauern würde, ging jedoch nicht weiter darauf ein.

Danach wandte sich Fayt an Nicklas. Er fragte ihn nach diesem Norton aus, der hier vor kurzem aufgetaucht war und es war schon nach kürzester Zeit klar, dass dieser Typ alles andere als unwissend war.

Wahrscheinlich stammte er aus einer ähnlich weiterentwickelten Welt wie sie oder besser gesagt Fayt, schließlich gehörte er hier gar nicht her.

Wie es schien hatte dieser Norton sich das ganze Dorf Untertan gemacht und wer sich ihm wiedersetzte, wurde getötet.

So gesehen war es nicht verwunderlich, dass einige der Dorfbewohner sich ihm angeschlossen hatten.

Jetzt wussten sie allerdings, wo sie am nächsten Tag ansetzen mussten. Dieser Kerl würde sein blaues Wunder erleben!

Und auch Luther musste zugeben, dass er auf soetwas gewartet hatte. Er war dieses ständige hin und her gerenne leid und wollte endlich handeln.

Es war eine kurze Nacht für beide, als plötzlich Meena weinend auf der Türschwelle stand.

Fayt erkundigte sich sofort, was denn los sei und so erfuhren sie, dass Niclas Norton einen Besuch abgestattet hatte und noch nicht zurück gekommen war.

„Jetzt haben wir wohl noch einen Grund mehr, diesem Typ einen Besuch abzustatten."

„Ja, er wird es bereuen, Fuß in dieses Dorf gesetzt zu haben!" stimmte ihm Fayt zu.

„Meena, es ist besser, wenn du hier auf uns wartest. Wir bringen deinen Bruder zurück. Versprochen!"

„Wirklich?" schniefte sie.

„Ja."

Schnell rafften sie ihre Sachen zusammen und bereiteten sich auf das Zusammentreffen mit diesem Norton vor.

Das dieser sich wahrscheinlich nicht kampflos ergeben würde, war sicher, aber anders hätten es die beiden auch nicht erwartet.

Dass die alte Ruine, nicht so verlassen war, wie es auf den ersten Blick den Anschein machte, war offensichtlich, aber trotzdem war Fayt überrascht, über die doch recht große Anzahl an Änhängern, die sich Norton angeschlossen hatten.

Diese Leute schienen verzweifelter zu sein, als anfangs angenommen.

Trotzdem waren sie keine Gegner für die Beiden und in kürzester Zeit hatten sie es einmal quer durch die Ruinen geschafft.

„Nichts..." kommentierte es Luther nur.

„Aber irgendwo muss es hier doch sein..." murmelte Fayt gedankenverloren. Er umrundete ein größeres Stück Mauer und wurde von Luther nochrechtzeitig zurückgezogen, bevor ein Messer auf harten Stein traf.

„Was wollt ihr hier?! Ihr habt hier nichts zu suchen!"

Da Reden mit diesen Typen sowieso sinnlos war, gingen sie sofort in den Angriff über und schafften es in kürzester Zeit sie zu überwältigen.

„Scheint als hätten wir endlich gefunden, wonach wir gesucht hatten."

Luther zeigte auf eine unscheinbare Holztür und Fayt atmete erleichtert auf. Vielleicht war es für Niclas noch nicht zu spät...

Der komplette Untergrund war ausgebaut und erinnerte ein wenig an einen Bergwerksstollen.

Ein bisschen weiter jedoch erregte ein helles Leuchten seine Aufmerksamkeit. Wie sich herausstellte, handelte es sich um einen umgebauten Raum, dessen Technologie jedoch weit über dem lag, was man hier sonst antraf.

„Scheint als wäre dieser Norton auch nicht von diesem Planeten."

„Was auch immer der Kerl hier vorhat, es ist wohl besser, wenn wir ihn davon abhalten oder?" fragte Luther.

Schnell gaben sie das Passwort in das Terminal vor sich ein und konnten ein Geräusch vernehmen, welches nur bedeuten konnte, dass sich weiter hinten eine Tür geöffnet hatte...

„Dann treten wir diesem Kerl mal gehörig in den Hintern!"

Zuversichtlich ging Fayt voran, nur Luther war immer noch ein wenig skeptisch. Für ihn ging diese ganze Sache viel zu glatt...

Sie folgten dem Tunnel und gelangten kurz darauf in einen größeren Raum, der wohl als Kerker diente. In einer Zellen erblickten sie Niclas.

„Niclas! Bist du in Ordnung?"

Von dem Krach geweckt, rührte sich der Junge und schaffte es nach einiger Anstrengung sich etwas hochzudrücken.

„Fayt...Luther...Warum seit ihr hier?"

„Das könnten wir dich fragen! Du hättest niemals einfach so davon laufen sollen!"

„Die Spieluhrteile...ich wollte sie zurückbringen..."

Wie sich herausstellte, wollte er sie nicht um diesen Gefallen bitten, da sie nichts damit zu tun hatten, aber leider war es nicht so verlaufen, wie er gedacht hatte.

Ihnen lief langsam die Zeit davon und Niclas schien nicht mehr lange durchhalten zu können...

Es gab nur eine Möglichkeit ihn zu befreien, auch wenn Luther ihn in dieser Hinsicht für vollkommen verrückt erklärte.

Seinen Communicator für soetwas zu opfern war wirklich das dümmste, was er tun konnte, aber er ließ sich nicht mehr davon abringen.

Natürlich wäre es für Luther ein Kinderspiel gewesen, die Daten so zu modifizieren, dass sich das Tor öffnete, aber das würde wahrscheinlich zu viele unnötige Fragen aufwerfen, auf die er momentan wirklich verzichten konnte, so dass er einfach mit ansehen musste, wie Fayt das wichtigste Gerät in seinem Besitz opferte...


	7. Kapitel 6: Cliff

Cliff

Die Explosion war nicht sehr groß, aber sie erfüllte ihren Zweck.

Das Tor war offen und Fayt trug den ohnmächtigen Jungen hinaus, doch weit kam er nicht, als er bemerkte, das Luther bereits die Hände gehoben hatte und plötzlich aus der anderen Ecke ein „Stehen bleiben!" ertönte.

Fayt ließ sich jedoch nicht einschüchterun und Luther musste zugeben, dass ihn der Mut des Junge überraschte.

Selbst als Warnschüsse abgegeben wurden ließ er sich nicht aus der Ruhe bringen.

„Lass mich raten, du bist dieser Norton oder? Ziemlich jämmerliches Versteck."

Luther hatte wirklich keine Lust auf Smalltalk.

„Ich wäre ganz vorsichtig mit dem was ich sage Junge, aber du hast recht, ich bin Norton der Große."

„Du bist nicht von diesem Planeten, oder?" fragte Fayt.

„Ich bin von Rezerb. Wir gehören nicht zur Förderation."

Norton erwies sich als unglaublich gesprächig und sie erfuhren, dass er eigentlich auf einen verlassenen Planeten eskotiert werden sollte, da er sich irgendwas zu Schulden gekommen hatte, nicht das es Luther interessierte und das er nach einem fehlgeschlagenen Fluchtversuch auf diesem Planeten gestrandet war.

Die übrigen Überlebenden wurden getötet und Norton versuchte nun sich hier ein Königreich aufzubauen.

Eine typische „Macht, die Wahnsinnig macht"-Geschichte.

Fayt schien dies jedoch anders zu sehen, in seinem Gesicht stand der blanke Hass.

Und dann passierte etwas, mit dem Luther nicht gerechnet hatte...

Die Luft um sie herum begann zu wabern und ein grelles blaues Licht erschien auf Fayt´s Stirn.

Die Energie, die plötzlich von ihm ausging war erschreckend und Luther verstand mit einem mal, wie man geplant hatte ihn zu vernichten...

Das beste wäre es wohl Fayt jetzt auzuschalten, solange er diese Kraft noch nicht unter Kontrolle hatte...

„Ah, da bist du. Ich dachte schon ich hätte dich verloren, als dein Notsignal plötzlich verschwand."

Die Stimme des Neuankömmlings riss ihn aus seine Gedanken. Wie es schien, würde er seine Pläne doch auf einen späteren Zeitpunkt verschieben müssen.

„Ich hätte dich nie gefungen, wenn es nicht diese Explosion gegeen hätte."

Es war ein junger Mann, blond und mit Muskeln, die alles in den Schatten stellten, was er bis dato gesehen hatte. Und er hatte seine Augen nur auf Fayt. Das konnte kein Zufall sein. Hatte er etwa auch nach ihm gesucht?

Er stellte sich als Cliff Fittir vor, ein Mitglied on Quark, was auch immer das war und die Tatsache, dass er Fayt sehr gut zu kennen schien, machte ihn in seinen Augen nur noch verdächtiger.

Niemals würde er diesen Jungen aus den Augen lassen, nicht solange er auch nur noch einen Atemzug von sich gab.

Norton schien davon nicht sonderlich beeindruckt und begann wieder sie anzugreifen. Leider hatte er nicht mit Cliff´s physischer Stärke gerechnet und war binnen Sekunden ausgeschaltet.

Fayt schien wirklich fasziniert, aber Luther ließ die ganze Sache unbeeindruckt. Natürlich war er stark, aber er war immer noch kein würdiger Gegner für ihn. Und er würde es ihn auch spüren lassen, wenn er irgendwas plante.

Fayt bekam einen neuen Communicator und nach Cliff´s kryptischen Worten zu schließen, wusste er ganz genau, welche Kraft in dem Jungen schlummerte und warum so viele Leute hinter ihm her waren...

Und jetzt wollte er ihn auch noch mitnehmen?! Ohne Ihn!

„Wird es nicht langsam an der Zeit, dass wir den Jungen nach Hause bringen? Seine Schwester macht sich bestimmt schon Sorgen, wo wir solange bleiben."

Seine Stimme war neutral, aber seine Augen waren die ganze Zeit auf Cliff gerichtet und funkelten ihn misstrauisch an.

„Und wer ist das?" fragte Cliff, als wäre es das erste mal, dass er Fayt´s Begleiter bemerkt hatte.

„Luther Lansfeld," stellte Luther sich selbst vor.

„Er ist mit mir hier notgelandet," erklärte Fayt, „Und ehrlich gesagt wäre es ganz praktisch, wenn wir ihn nicht hier zurücklassen könnten."

Wenigstens Fayt schien an ihn zu denken.

„Ugh ich glaube nicht, dass mein Boss damit einverstanden ist, schließlich habe ich nur den Auftrag dich mitunehmen."

„Dann bleibe ich hier!" war Fayt´s prompte Antwort, mit der er nicht nur Cliff schockte.

„Luther ist mein Freund. Ich lasse ihn nicht einfach hier zurück!"

Freund?

Sah dieser Haufen Daten in ihm wirklich einen Freund? Warum? Er konnte sich nicht erinnern irgendwas getan zu haben, dass diese Bezeichnung verdiente.

Luther war seit langem wirklich sprachlos.

„...Wahrscheinlich wird man mir dafür die Hölle heiß machen, aber wenn es nicht anders geht..."

Cliff sah nicht glücklich aus, aber wenn er Fayt haben wollte, führte kein Weg an Luther vorbei...

Auf dem Weg nach draußen sammelte Fayt noch schnell die fehlenden Teile für die Spieluhr ein, bevor der ganze Ort dem Erdboden gleich gemacht wurde.

Vielleicht würden die Bewohner von Whipple endlich wieder ein normales Leben führen können, jetzt, wo Norton nicht mehr da war...


	8. Kapitel 7: Abschied und Ankunft

Abschied und Ankunft auf der Diplo

Cliff wartete außerhalb des Dorfes, als die beiden den Weg zu dem Haus der beiden Kinder einschlugen.

Dort wurden die beiden schon von den Dorfbewohnern und Meena erwartet.

Letztere kam auf sie zugestürmt und befürchtete schon das Schlimmste, aber Fayt beruhigte sie.

Zusamen betraten sie das Haus und während Luther sich um Niklas´ Wunden kümmerte, reparierte Fayt die Spieluhr.

„Das sollte genügen," sagte er, als soweit waren.

Vorsichtig zog er sie auf und verließ mit Luther das Haus.

Meena war so erschöpft, dass sie am Bett ihres Bruders eingeschlafen war. Wahrscheinlich war es besser so, denn der Abschied wäre ihnen sicherlich schwer gefallen.

Vor dem Dorf wartete bereits Cliff aus sie und führte sie auf eine verlassene Anhöhe.

Er aktivierte seinen Communicator, aber es war von ihrem Standort nicht zu verstehen, wer auf der anderen Leitung war.

„Hey, wir haben den Treffpunkt erreicht. Allerdings gibt es eine kleine Planänderung. Wir sind nicht mehr zu zweit sondern zu dritt...Ja...ich weiß dass das nicht geplant war aber...lässt du mich bitte ausreden? Er wäre sonst nicht mitgekommen...ja ich verstehe..."

Luther warf Fayt einen skeptischen Blick zu. Kaum zu glauben wie kleinlaut dieser Typ auf einmal war.

Fayt lachte darauf nur.

Hoffentlich war das hier wirklich das Richtige, was sie taten...

Cliff beendete sein Gespräch und wandte sich wieder an die zwei. Die Vorbereitungen waren getroffen und bald würden sie diesen Planeten endlich verlassen.

„Hey Cliff...Es gibt da etwas was ich dich fragen wollte..."

Fayt wirkte sehr ernst und Luther ahnte, was dieser wissen wollte.

„Warum will sich der Anführer von Quark mit mir treffen? Ich bin doch ein ganz normaler Schüler von der Erde?!"

Was darauf folgte erinnerte ein wenig an eine schlechte Komödie. Cliff ließ sich nichts anmerken und versuchte sich mit aller Macht herauszureden, während Fayt´s Ton immer agressiver wurde.

Was für eine Farce...

Das Cliff mehr wusste als er zugab war offensichtlich und Luther hatte die Befürchtung, dass sein Wissenstand auf dem seinigen war und er ganz genau wusste, welche Fähigkeiten in diesem Jungen verborgen waren.

Was zu einem Problem werden konnte...

Er brauchte nicht unbedingt noch mehr korrupte Daten, die sich gegen ihn wandten. Besonders nicht, solange er keine Möglichkeit hatte sein eigenes Spiel zu verlassen.

Die zwei Streithälse hatten sich in der Zwischenzeit etwas beruhig, auch wenn Fayt immer noch nicht sehr zufrieden aussah.

So schnell würde er sicherlich nicht aufgeben, um herauszufinden, was das alles mit ihm zu tun hatte.

Und wenn es soweit war, würde Luther dafür sorgen, dass es das letzte war, was er jemals erleben würde.

Seine Schwester mochte zwar glauben, dass er seine Meinung einfach ändert, wenn er hier eine Weile eingesperrt war, aber da täuschte sie sich gewaltig.

Er hatte einen Entschluss gefasst und dabei würde es auch bleiben!

„Nun du musst einfach nur mitkommen und es selbst herausfinden," hatte Cliff noch hinzugefügt und Fayt hatte mit einem kurze Nicken endlich zugestimmt.

Im selben Moment tauchte ein kleiner Raumgleiter vor ihnen auf und beamte sie hoch.

Sie wurden von einer jungen Frau begrüßt, die sich als Mirage vorstellte und mit der Cliff wohl vorhin gesprochen hatte.

Luther konnte sich sehr gut vorstellen, dass sie sich nichts gefallen ließ. Auch ihn beäugte sie eher skeptisch, bevor sie wieder an ihren Platz ging und sie den Planeten endlich verließen.

„Sie sollte schon auf uns warten," murmelte Cliff, „Der Treffpunkt ist Beta-747-372-406. Hast du das Mirage?"

„Roger."

Fayt hatte in der Zwischenzeit nur Augen für Mirage. Luther musste unweigerlich mit dem Kopf schütteln, da dieser es scheinbar trotz Cliffs Warnung versuchen wollte...

Kinder...dachte er und lehnte sich zurück.

Dieser Flug würde einiges an Zeit in Anspruch nehmen und so würde es sicherlich nicht schaden, ein kleines Nickerchen zu halten.

Soviel körperliche Betätigung wie an diesem Tag hatte er schon sehr lange nicht mehr gehabt und es hatte seinen Körper doch mehr beansprucht, als er gedacht hatte.

Er hoffte nur, dass niemand diesen Moment der Schäche ausnutzen würde...

Doch lange währte sein Schlaf nicht.

Er hatte die Augen noch nicht einmal richtig geöffnet, als er Mirage sagen hörte dass sie angegriffen wurden. Und da sie mit diesem kleinen Schiff nicht sehr viel ausrichten konnten, war Flucht der einzige Ausweg.

Aber es würde knapp werden.

Einige Male wurde das Schiff getroffen, bis sie es endlich schafften sie abzuhängen.

Auch Luther musste zugeben, dass er für einen Moment den Atem angehalten hatte. Wenn das schief gegangen wäre...

Würde Blair es wirklich riskieren, dass er hier starb? Das konnte sie nicht wollen, oder?

„Das war knapp..." flüsterte Fayt ihm zu und quälte sich ein Lächeln ins Gesicht, auch er hatte wohl schon mit seinem Leben abgeschlossen.

Cliff hingegen wirkte eher, als wäre es genauso verlaufen, wie er es geplant hatte...


	9. Kapitel 8: Gestrandet

Gestrandet

Bei ihren Verfolgern handelte es sich wohl wieder um die Vendeeni, die ihnen schon auf Hyda IV das Leben schwer gemacht hatten.

Ziemlich hartnäckig waren sie ja, dass musste Luther zugeben, allerdings waren sie nur kleine Fische zu ein paar anderen Programmen, die er auf seiner Festplatte gespeichert hatte und die er plante zu installieren, sobald er hier wieder raus kam.

Und wie es schien, nahmen die schlechten Neuigkeiten kein Ende. Das Schiff hatte wohl doch mehr Schaden genommen, als sie anfangs angenommen hatten und nun blieb ihnen nur noch die Notlandung.

Der Planet Elicoor II sagte ihm etwas, wenn er sich recht erinnerte, hatte er sogar selbst an diesem mitgearbeitet und das könnte ihm jetzt einen Vorteil verschaffen, wenn er es schaffte sich in die internen Datenbanken zu hacken.

Elicoor II besaß mehrere Verbindungspunkte, von denen man zurück nach Gemini gelangen konnte und war somit ein guter Ausgangspunkt, um wieder nach Hause zu gelangen.

Aber vorher musste er erstmal diese Landung überleben...

„Vom Regen in die Traufe, hm?" fragte Fayt neben ihm.

„Kann man so sagen. Du scheinst ein richtiger Pechmagnet zu sein," meinte Luther nur und konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

„Hey! Warum ist das jetzt alles meine Schuld?!"

„Du bietest dich ja regelrecht an."

Es machte einfach zu viel Spaß, den Jungen zu ärgern. Trotzdem durfte er niemals aus den Augen verlieren, dass dieser deffeckte NPC schnellstmöglich gelöscht werden musste, bevor er lernte seine Kräfte zu kontrollieren.

„Festhalten!" rief Cliff nur, als sie in die Atmosphäre eintraten und ordentlich durcheinander geschüttelt wurden.

Unter ihnen kam die Erde immer näher und es war allen klar, dass das kein gutes Ende nehmen würde...

Luther musste sich regelrecht an seinem Sitz festkrallen, als das Schiff auf dem Boden aufschlug und erst einen Moment später zum Stehen kam.

Sie hatten es wirklich irgendwie geschafft...

Doch die Freude verflog schnell, als sie merkten, wo sie gelandet waren.

„Mitten in einer Stadt..." stöhnte Fayt und schüttelte ungläubig mit dem Kopf.

„Und was machen wir jetzt? Sieht so aus, als wären wir umzingelt."

„Das ist doch ganz einfach," meinte Cliff darauf, „Wir gehen raus und schauen was passiert."

„Was?!"

Fayt blickte ihn an, als hätte er den Verstand verloren.

„Wir wissen doch überhaupt nicht, wie diese Leute reagieren werden."

„Vertrau mir, ich hab das im Gefühl."

„Das gleiche Gefühl wie damals, als wir fast den Asteroiden gerammt hatten?" fügte Mirage hinzu und half der Situation damit eher im negativen Sinne.

„Keine Angst, wahrscheinlich werden sie uns nur gefangen nehmen, aber nicht töten."

Selbst Luther war überrascht, wie entspannt Cliff während dieser ganzen Sache war, entschloss sich aber, lieber im Hintergrund zu verbleiben.

Das letzte was er brauchte war es, dass man ihn in diese ganze Diskussion mit hineinzog...

„Allerdings werden nur du und ich dort raus gehen."

Das weckte jetzt doch Luthers Aufmerksamkeit.

„Was ist mit Mirage und Luther?" fragte Fayt.

„Die beiden warten, bis die Luft rein ist und flüchten dann, wenn die Luft rein ist.

Verstanden Mirage? Sieh zu, dass Fayts Freund hier nichts passiert, sonst reißt mir der Junge am Ende noch den Kopf ab."

Luther war zwar nicht vollständig damit einverstanden, dass er den Jungen einfach gehen lassen sollte, andererseits hatte er wirklich keine Lust, sich foltern zu lassen.

Und so gesehen war das bestimmt die beste Lösung.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen um mich, ich komm schon klar," versicherte er Fayt, der immer noch etwas skeptisch zu ihm rüber sah.

„Du hast ihn gehört. Also lassen wir unsere Fans da draußen nicht zu lange warten."

Cliff schob den Jungen Richtung Ausgang, wärend Luther es sich auf seinem Platz wieder gemütlich machte, um noch ein wenig Schlaf nachzuholen.

Aus dem Augenwinkel heraus beobachtete er noch einen Moment die Bildschirme und wie die Soldaten Fayt und Cliff als Gefangene abtransportierten.

Sie gingen dabei nicht gerade sanft um und er war wirklich froh, dass man ihn nicht gezwungen hatte, dort raus zu gehen.

Auch Mirage hatte wohl mitbekommen, dass er noch nicht so tief und fest schlief, wie er tat und zeigte ihm ein leichtes Lächeln.

„Du scheinst nicht so herzlos zu sein, wie ich anfangs angenommen hatte. Vorhin hätte ich nicht geglaubt, dass ihr beiden wirklich Freunde seit, aber scheinbar ist er dir doch nicht vollkommen egal."

Da lag sie vollkommen falsch, aber das bedeutete nur, dass sein Schauspieltalent doch recht gut war.

„Wir sitzen halt beide im selben Boot," murmelte er und schloss diesmal wirklich die Augen.

„Wenn du das habe ich das Gefühl, dass du dir selbst etwas vormachst.

Luther antwortete darauf nicht.

Was wusste diese Frau schon. So gesehen war er für diese Leute wie ein Gott, warum also sollte er auf das hören, was sie sagte?


	10. Kapitel 9: Flucht

Flucht

„Ich denke es wird Zeit, dass wir von hier verschwinden."

Seit ihrem Absturz waren einige Stunden vergangen,aber wirklich erholt fühlte er sich nicht. Am liebsten hätte er noch ein paar Stunden länger geschlafen...

Etwas lustlos quälte er sich aus seinem Sitz und folgte Mirage zum Ausgang des Schiffes. Von den Überwachungskameras aus, konnten sie erkennen, dass bis auf zwei Wachen niemand mehr draußen unterwegs war. Und diese zwei standen am vorderen Teile des Schiffes, so dass sie unbemerkt hinausschleichen konnten.

Schnell verschwanden Sie in einer dunken Gasse.

„Wir sollten uns trennen, um nicht zu viel Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. Am besten treffen wir uns in einer Stunde vor den Stadttoren. Sollten wir nach einer weiteren Stunde immer noch nichts von dem jeweils anderen gehört haben, brechen wir zur nächsten Stadt auf und warten dort auf Cliff und Fayt."

Das war ein Plan nach seinem Geschmack. Das letzte was er wollte war, von dieser Frau für den Rest ihrer Reise herumkommandiert zu werden...

Er nickte nur knapp.

Sie wünschte ihm noch viel Glück, bevor sie in den dunklen Gassen der Stadt verschwand.

„Ich sollte mich wohl auch auf den Weg machen. Vielleicht stirbt der Junge in den Kerkern, dann brauche ich mir wenigstens darüber keine Gedanken mehr zu machen..."

Er spähte vorsichtig um die Ecke, die auf die Hauptstraße führte. Niemand war zu sehen. Trotzdem durfte er nicht erwarten, dass er wirklich sicher war. Er musste versuchen so schnell wie möglich auf die andere Seite zu gelangen, von dort aus würde es um einiges einfacher sein, aus der Stadt herauszukommen.

Leise zählte er in seinem Kopf bis zehn, bevor er mit voller Geschwindigkeit über den Platz rannte.

Auf der anderen Seite angekommen, atmete er erleichtert auf, da ihn niemand bemerkt zu haben schien.

Der Rest des Weges sollte kein Problem mehr darstellen, vorrausgesetzt es würde nicht wieder etwas unvorhergesehenes passieren...

Er hatte diesen Gedanken noch nicht einmal zuende geführt, als sich jemand hinter ihm räusperte.

Erschrocken fuhr er herum. Natürlich hatte ihn jemand gesehen, aber er hatte nicht vorgehabt, ohne einen Kampf aufzugeben.

Der alte Mann vor ihm hob nur die Hände: „Steck deine Waffe wieder weg Junge, ich habe nicht vor, gegen dich zu kämpfen."

„Was wollen sie dann?"

Luther traute diesem Typ nicht über den Weg, irgendwas verheimlichte dieser...

„Ich wollte mich nur vergewissern, ob du gut aus der Stadt rauskommst. Tut mir leid, wenn ich dir das so sage, aber ich habe von anfang bezweifelt, das die zwei jungen Männer die einzigstens gewesen sein solllten, die sich in diesem Gefährt befanden. Und wie ich sehe hatte ich recht. Aber keine Sorge, außer mir weiß niemand von deiner Anwesenheit hier. Allerdings wird dies nicht lange anhalten, wenn du nicht bald aufbrichst."

„Wenn sie mich nicht aufgehalten hätten, wäre ich schon längst weg..."

Er wandte sich zum gehen, da dieser Typ keine großartige Gefahr darstellte. Es wäre reine Zeitverschwändung gewesen, noch länger hir herum zu stehen.

„Eins noch Junge..."

Was wollte er denn jetzt noch?

„Sei vorsichtig bei dem was du tust, ein falscher Schritt, könnte das komplette Gefüge dieser Welt zerstören und wahrscheinlich nicht nur dieser...Du willst doch wieder nach Hause, oder?"

Luther´s Augen weiteten sich unweigerlich.

Wusste dieser Typ etwa wo er herkam? Wenn ja, könnte er wahrscheinlich seine ganzen Pläne zu nichte machen...

„Keine Sorge, ich werde es niemanden sagen, aber ich hoffe, dass du die richtigen Entscheidungen treffen wirst..."

„Wenn sie sich mir in den Weg stellen, werde ich sie auslöschen," drohte er ihm, warum er es noch nicht wahrgemacht hatte, wusste er allerdings nicht. Irgendwas an diesem Typen war faul...

War er etwa auch ein Virus? Das würde jedenfalls erkären, warum er soviel von ihm zu wissen schien.

„Keine Sorge, ich bin nur ein Beobachter."

„Tch...wenn sie das sagen..."

Diesmal ging Luther wirklich. Keine Sekunde länger wollte er an diesem Ort bleiben. Außerdem gab es wichtigeres, um das er sich kümmern musste.

Fayt dufte sich nicht zu sehr von ihm entfernen, nicht so lange er nicht wusste, wie groß das Ausmaß seiner Kräfte war.

„Beeil dich, wer weiß schon, wie viel Zeit dir noch bleibt. Die Zeit scheint immer genau dann gegen dich zu arbeiten, wenn man es am wenigsten braucht."

Rief ihm der alte Mann noch hinterher, bevor er endlich die Stadtore erreicht hatte.

Luther fluchte leise, als er einen Blick auf seine Uhr warf. Wegen diesem Typen war er viel zu spät dran und wahrscheinlich war Mirage inzwischen ohne ihn weitergezogen...

Nicht, das er ihre Hilfe gebraucht hätte, aber so musste er damit rechnen, dass sie Fayt und Cliff wahrscheinlich irgendein Märchen auftischte, dass er es nicht geschafft hatte und das sie ohne ihn weitergehen mussten...

Das sie ihn von anfang loswerden wollten, war offensichtlich gewesen, aber er würde ihnen diesen Gefallen nicht tun.

Es wurde wohl an der Zeit, dass er ihnen zeigte, was es bedeutete der Geschäftsführer der Sphere-Company zu sein!


	11. Kapitel 10: Hacker

Hacker

Es war kalt...

Trotz des Mantels, den sich Luther übergeworfen hatte, spürte er jeden Windhauch, der an ihm vorbeistrich.

Warum mussten sie ausgerechnet zur Winterzeit hier landen?!

„Ich hoffe du ammüsierst dich in deinem klimatisierten Büro Blair. Du willst mich wohl wirklich leiden sehen..."

Er erhielt jedoch keine Antwort.

Seit geraumer Zeit hatte er versucht sie zu kontaktieren, aber all seine Versuche waren im Sand verlaufen. Wollte sie ihn nun seinem Schicksal überlassen?

Sollte dies wirklich der Fall sein, würde sie den Tag bereuen, an dem sie ihn hierrein befördert hatte.

„Und soetwas nennt sich Schwester..."

Er setzte seinen Weg fort und hoffte, dass er das nächste Dorf bald erreicht hatte. Laut der Karte, war es nur ein kurzer Fußmarsch, aber wer wusste schon, wie akkurat diese war.

Im schlimmsten Fall, wäre er ein paar Tage unterwegs...

Er konnte nur hoffen, dass dies nicht der Fall sein würde. Denn die Chance Fayt hier vollständig zu verlieren war einfach zu groß. Genauso wenig wusste er, ob sie es inzwischen geschafft hatten zu fliehen...

Vielleicht hätte er doch...aber nein, was dachte er da bloß. Seine Mission war zwar wichtig, aber sich dafür vielleicht noch foltern zu lasssen, wollte er nun wirklich nicht.

Das beste war es wirklich, ihren vereinbarten Treffpunkt zu erreichen und dort auf sie zu warten, vorausgesetzt sie würden nicht ohne ihn weiterziehen.

Fayt würde sicherlich nicht ohne ihn weitergehen, aber er konnte nicht einschätzen, wie groß der Einfluss von Cliff und Mirage war. Würden sie ihn vielleicht davon überzeugen, dass er es nicht wert war, dass man auf ihn wartete? Zuzutrauen wäre es ihnen.

„Verfluchte NPC´s...Warum muss ich mich nur mit diesen Datensätzen abgeben?" knurrte er.

Löschen war jedoch keine Lösung, denn dann würde er Fayt´s Vertrauen wahrscheinlich vollkommen verlieren und solange er hier drin war, musste er damit rechnen, selbst getötet zu werden.

Es war ein Teufelskreis, aus dem er nicht entkommen konnte.

„Ich sollte mich einfach auf den Weg konzentrieren. Sonst komme ich am Ende überhaupt nicht mehr an..."

Die Straße nahm kein Ende.

Inzwischen hatte er die Befürchtung, dass er die ganze Zeit im Kreis gelaufen war...

Aber das war doch vollkommen unmöglich oder? Doch dann sah er es.

Er hatte vor einiger Zeit eine Markierung gesetzt und wie es schien hatte sich seine Befürchtung gerade bestätigt. Diese Map schien sich in einerEndlosschleife zu befinden. Und bei einer Sache war er sich sicher...Soetwas hatte er nicht angeordnet. Entweder hatte sich jemand gegen seine Anweisungen gestellt oder...

„Ein Hacker...?!"

Die Eternal Sphere hatte zwar eine recht stabile Firewall, aber es würde einiges was in letzter Zeit geschehen war...

„Da will mich wohl jemand herausfordern..."

Als er sicher war, dass ihn niemand beobachtete, startete er einen kompletten System-Scan und stieß nur ein paar Minuten später auf eine seltsame Anomalie.

Der Code entsprach in keiner Weise dem seiner Mitarbeiter und er schien sich selbst in diesem Moment zu vervielfältigen.

Es konnte sich nur um einen Virus handeln, der eingespeist wurde und nun begonnen hatte das System zu überschreiben.

Da er Blair nicht erreichen konnte, war er auf sich allein gestellt, aber er wäre nicht Luther Lansfeld, wenn er es nicht mal schaffte solch ein simples Problem zu beheben.

„Wer auch immer hierfür verantwortlich ist, er sollte noch einmal überdenken, ob er sich wirklich mit mir anleben will. Solche Selbstüberschätzung..."

Es waren nur wenige Handgriffe nötig, bis das System wieder stabil lief und keine Spuren der Anomalie blieben zurück.

„Du musst dir schon etwas besseres einfallen lassen, wenn du dich mit mir anlegen willst!" rief er, erwartete jedoch keine Antwort. Wahrscheinlich hätte ihn sowieso jeder für vollkommen wahnsinnig gehalten wenn man ihn dort so stehen gesehen hätte, während er eine nichtexistente Person anschrie...

„Gott sei Dank, Luther!" meldete sich plötzlich eine Vertraute Stimme. Das hatte ihm gerade noch gefehlt.

„Wenn das nicht meine liebe Schwester Blair ist. Mit welchen Gemeinheiten, willst du mir denn diesmal das Leben schwer machen?"

„Können wir bitte für einen Moment ernst bleiben?"

Ihre Stimme klang schon fast besorgniserregend gestresst.

„Was ist los?"

Er gab es zwar nur ungern zu, aber wenn seine Schwester so klang, musste es etwas ernstes sein.

„Luther, ich will dir nichts vormachen...aber wir haben hier ein riesiges Problem..."

„Lass mich raten...Es hat mit Hackern zu tun?"

Dies würde jedenfalls den Zwischenfall von eben erklären.

„Woher...? Ich schätze die Auswirkungen sind bereits in der Eternal Sphere spürbar?"

„Also lag ich richtig?"

„Ja, auch wenn es nicht ganz so einfach ist, wie du vielleicht denkst. Denn wir haben es hier nicht mit einem einfachen Hacker zu tun. Nein, das hier nimmt größere Ausmaße an..."

„Worauf willst du hinaus?"

Er hasste es, wenn sie anfing so um den heißen Brei zu reden.

„Erinnerst du dich noch an Alester Dark und sein Entwicklerstudio?"

Wie konnte er diesen Typen vergessen. Immer wieder hatte er versucht seine Arbeit zu sabotieren, um seine eigene Ideen durchbringen zu können. Allerdings war es ihm bis dato nicht gelungen...


	12. Kapitel 11: The Enemy

The Enemy

„Du willst also behaupten, dass Alester dahinter steckt?"

Es fiel ihm schwer, diesem Idioten einen solch ausgeklügelten Plan zuzutrauen, da er sich bis dato immer nur wie ein vollkommener Anfänger verhalten hatte.

„Ich weiß dass es unglaublich klingt, aber alle unsere Informationen zeigen auf ihn als Übeltäter. Aber die Sache mit den Hacker-Angriffen ist noch nicht einmal das Schlimmste..."

„Was verheimlichst du mir noch?"

Blair zögerte einen Moment, das konnte nichts gutes bedeuten...

„Aus unerfindlichen Gründen..." begann sie, „...haben sie über die Maschine herausgefunden, du weist schon, die die dich in die Eternal Sphere gebracht hat? Sie haben es irgendwie geschafft den Mechanismus außer Kraft zu setzen. Und bis jetzt ist es auch niemanden von unseren Technikern gelungen, diese wieder zum Laufen zu bringen...Oder anders ausgedrückt...du hängst dort erst einmal fest. Selbst wenn ich wollte, könnte ich dich momentan nicht dort herausholen..."

Na das war ja wieder fantastisch...

„Ich vermute mal, dass das noch die beste Nachricht des heutigen Tages ist?"

„Du hast es erfasst. In den letzten Stunden wurden einige Angriffe auf das System erfasst. Bis jetzt konnten diese erfolgreif abgewehrt werden, aber..."

Sie musste nicht weiterreden, er wusste selber, was das bedeuten würde.

„Gibt es Anzeichen, auf welche Daten sie es abgesehen haben?"

„Momentan scheinen sie nur zu versuchen, Zugriff auf die Eternal Sphere zu erlangen...allerdings..."

„Was?"

„Alester scheint von deinem Executioner-Projekt erfahren zu haben. Wir müssen wohl davon ausgehen, dass er plant diese zu aktivieren...solange du noch dort gefangen bist..."

Dieser Typ machte keinen halben Sachen...

„Was ist mit dem Gate auf diesem Planeten? Ist es noch aktivert?"

„Tut mir leid, aber nach den ersten Übergriffen wurden wurden alle stationären Gates geschlossen, um die User vor weiterem Schaden zu bewahren."

„Und das Time Gate?"

„Tut mir leid, uns blieb nichts anderes übrig, allerdings sollte es dir von deiner Seite noch möglich sen, es manuell für einen kurzen Moment zu öffnen."

„Was allerdings auch bedeutet, dass ich einen Weg dorthin finden muss. Wie wäre es, wenn du mir mal ein bisschen hilfst?"

Anders als er hatten sie schließlich die Daten der kompletten Eternal Sphere zur Verfügung.

„Ich seh was sich machen lässt..."

Ihre Stimme klang unsicher, vermutlich hatte sie dies bereits versucht und war auf einige Schwierigkeiten gestoßen. Trotzdem blieb ihm nichts anders übrig, als in dieser Sache auf sie zu vertrauen.

„Du wirst dir schon was einfallen lassen."

Er glaubte sie kichern zu hören.

„Was ist?" fragte er.

„Nichts, es ist in letzter Zeit nur sehr selten gewesen, dass du meine Hilfe benötigst."

„Vergiss nicht, wer mich erst in dieses Schlamassel gebracht hat."

„Und trotzdem scheint es dir nicht sonderlich schlecht zu gehen. Scheint als ob es dir doch gut getan hat, mal wieder raus zu kommen, selbst wenn es nur eine digitale Welt ist."

„Dich will ich hier mal erleben..."

„Nun gut, ich schätze ich mache mich wieder an die Arbeit, ich melde mich, sobald ich etwas erreicht habe. Ich hoffe die Verbindung kann noch so lange aufrechterhalten werden..."

Ohne ein weiteres Wort des Abschieds fand sich Luther wieder allein in der Welt vor, die er selbst geschaffen hatte.

Da das Gate nicht funktionstüchtig war, ersparte er sich den Umweg, den er ansonsten gern in Kauf genommen hätte. Und es blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als sich auf den Weg in die nächste Stadt zu begeben und dort wieder mit Fayt aufzuschließen.

Für´s erste blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als den Jungen im Auge zu behalten und sich mit ihm gutzustellen. Velleicht würde sich dadurch noch eine Möglichkeit ergeben, mit der er wieder in die Wirklichkeit zurückkehren könnte.

Eine Stadt konnte man dieses heruntergekommende Loch nicht nennen, das er nach ein paar Stunden Fußmarsch endlich erreichte. Diese sah eher so aus, als ob ein Tornado in ihr gewütet hatte.

Die Nachwirkungen des Krieges, wie er kurz darauf von der Tochter des Gastausbesitzers erfuhr.

„Die Aufbauarbeiten laufen bereits...aber...durch die ständigen Aufeinandertreffen der Soldaten, ist es uns fast unmöglich diesen Ort wieder aufzubauen. Mein Vater meint, dass es wahrscheinlich nur noch eine Frage der Zeit ist, bis wir ihn aufgeben und weiterziehen müssen..."

Diese Geschichte dieses Ortes interessierte ihn zwar nicht, aber er war auf die Kooperation dieser Leute angewiesen, also versuchte er so gut es ging Mitgefühl zu zeigen und etwas über seine, gezwungenermaßen, Mitstreiter herauszufinden.

„Ja...ich erinnere mich an sie. Lange sind sie allerdings nicht geblieben..."

„In welche Richtung sind sie gegangen? Eigentlich wollten wir uns hier treffen, aber wir haben uns wohl verpasst..."

„Soweit ich das mitbekommen habe, wollten sie weiter nach Arias...aber wollen sie wirklich schon los? Die Nacht bricht bald ein und dann ist es außerhalb der Städte sehr gefährlich."

Das es ihr um mehr ging, als um seine Sicherheit war offensichtlich, aber für sowas hatte er keine Zeit. Und schon gar nicht mit einem NPC...

Stattdessen bedankte er sich für ihre Hilfe und ging los. Er durfte ihren Vorsprung nicht noch größer werden lassen, wollte er sie jemals wieder einholen.


	13. Kapitel 12: Trap

Trap

Fußmärsche, besonders wenn diese unnötigerweise in die Länge gezogen wurden, gehörten noch nie zu seinen Lieblingsbeschätiftigungen, aber das hier toppte alles. Die anderen schienen ihm immer einen Schritt voraus zu sein und von jedem den er traf musste er hören, das ja, sie waren hier vorbeigekommen, aber sie hatten keine Pause eingelegt und waren sofort weitergereist. Wenigstens wusste er jetzt, dass sie zwar in Begleitung einer Frau waren, diese aber deffinitiv nicht Mirage war, sondern jemand, der von diesem Planeten kam. Also lag der Grund ihrer Trennung also bei ihr...

Nicht das es jetzt einen großen Unterschied machte, Arias lag bereits in Sichtweite und er hoffte, dass er dort endlich wieder zu den anderen stoßen würde.

Es war unschwer zu erkennen, dass der Krieg auch hier seine Spuren hinterlassen hatte. Doch anders als im Ort zuvor hatten die Bewohner hier bereits fleißig mit den Aufbauarbeiten begonnen. Alles in allem wirkte dieser Ort um einiges freundlicher, als der letzte.

Die Leute grüßten ihn freundlich auf der Straße und schienen um einiges gastfreundlicher zu sein, als ihre Nachbarn.

„Willkommen in Arias." Begrüße ihn eine junge Frau, die vor der Bäckerei den Staub zusammenfegte. „In letzter Zeit bekommen wir recht häufig Besuch von Reisenden. Sind sie auch auf den Weg in die Hauptstadt?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf: „Ehrlich gesagt suche ich ein paar Begleiter von mir, die wahrscheinlich hier angekommen sind, sie werden wohl von einer jungen Frau begleitet."

„Das muss sicher Lady Nel mit ihren Begleitern gewesen sein," antwortete sie prompt.

„Befinden sie sich noch hier oder sind sie schon weitergezogen?"

„Sie sind gestern angekommen und wollten im Hauptquartier übernachten. Wenn sie Glück haben, sind sie noch da." Sie zeigte auf ein großes Gebäude im Zentrum des Dorfes.

Wenn das nicht gute Neuigkeiten waren, wie es schien war diese verfluchte Jagt endlich zu Ende.

„Danke. Ich werde gleich mal nachsehen, ob sie noch da sind."

„Viel Glück," wünschte sie ihm noch und widmete sich anschließend wieder ihrer Arbeit.

Luther vergeudete keine Zeit und machte sich sofort zu dem Gebäude auf, dass er innerhalb von ein paar Minuten erreichte. Da die Tür verschlossen war, klopfte er vorsichtshalber erst einmal an. Das letzte was er brauchte, war als Eindrngling angesehen zu werden...

„Wie kann ich ihnen helfen?" Eine junge Frau stand ihm gegenüber, aber bevor er etwas auf ihre Frage erwidern konnte, hörte er nur ein überschaschtes „Luther!" und jemand warf sich ihm entgegen. Dieser war so überrascht, dass er fast nach hinten fiel und nur mit Mühe sein Gleichgewicht hatlen konnte. Er blickte an sich hinunter und erkannte Fayt, der seine Arme um ihn geschlungen hatte und unglaublich erleichtert wirkte.

„Wir wussten nicht ob ihr es geschafft habe, Gott sei Dank geht es dir gut."

Das Luther überrascht war, war eine Untertreibung. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass der Junge ihn so schnell so sehr ins Herz schließen konnte.

Clair würde momentan wohl buchstäblich vor ihrem Bildschirm kleben und sich ein Kichern verkneifen...

„Ich habe doch gesagt, dass du dir keine Sorgen um mich zu machen brauchst."

Cliff tauchte nun auch vor ihnen auf und blickte ihn skeptisch an: „Wo ist Mirage. Ich dachte ihr wolltet zusammen bleiben."

Auch Fayt schien es jetzt zu bemerken und blickte sich verwundert um.

„Wir wurden während unserer Flucht getrennt. Ich vermute, dass sie vor mir die Stadt verlassen hat. Wenn ihr sie also nicht gesehen habt, müsst ihr euch wohl verpasst haben. Wahrscheinlich wartet sie in der nächsten Stadt auf uns."

Cliff sah nicht so aus, als ob er ihm glaubt, obwohl er diesmal tatsächlich die Wahrheit sprach.

„Das will ich für dich hoffen..." Die unausgesprochene Drohung hing zwischen ihnen und keiner der beiden würde es vergessen. Mirage sollte demnächst besser wieder auftauchen, sie hatte ihm bereits genug Probleme bereitet und das letzte was er brauchte war ein durchgeknallter NPC, der ihm das Leben schwer machte.

„Cliff..." Fayt funkelte in warnend an, „Luther musste den ganzen Weg hierher allein zurücklegen und alles was du kannst ist ihm zu drohen. Dir mag er vielleicht egal sein, aber er ist immer noch mein Freund. Im Notfall kann ich auch mit ihm allein weiterreisen!"

Das hatte gesessen, das musste selbst Luther neidlos anerkennen.

„Verdammt Junge, dass war doch nur spaß. Nimm doch nicht immer alles für bare Münze, was ich so daherrede..." versuchte er sich herauszureden, aber der Schaden war bereits angerichtet.

Wie es aussah, brauchte sich Luther gar nicht solch große Mühe zu geben, dass Vertrauen des Jungen zu gewinnen, dass machte dieser ganz allein. Auch wenn er zugeben musste, dass ihn diese ganze Sache nicht sonderlich gut gefiel. Es fiel ihm immer schwerer, diesen zu hassen, da er ihn zu sehr an einen kleinen Bruder erinnerte, den er nie gehabt hatte.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass momentan ein guter Zeinpunkt zum Streiten ist," mischte er sich ein, „Da ihr immer noch hier seid, bedeutet das wohl, dass es noch irgendetwas zu tun gibt?"


End file.
